


Love me while I love myself

by jestbee



Series: Fic Every Day in June 2018 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Tour means they're always together but with no time to betogether. Phil has to take matters in to his own hands.





	Love me while I love myself

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @moon-boye for beta'ing and putting up with me changing my fic idea at the last minute <3
> 
> This was going to be the fic for the wank fest but it got way too long so, here it is for this fest instead!

Tour is having an unprecedented side effect. No time alone except for on a tour bus where they can be overheard by the entire crew and the driver. He spends his days working and his nights trying to sleep through the motion sickness, and there is absolutely no time at all in which to touch Dan, or better yet, have Dan touch him. 

The first night they're allowed a hotel is a blessing. It's just too bad Phil is too fucking tired to stay awake when Dan looks across the bed suggestively and runs a hand down over his hip. 

"Sorry," Phil yawns. "Rain check for the morning?" 

Dan smiles at him with slightly purple half-circles under his eyes and Phil thinks he might even be grateful. 

When he wakes up in the morning it's to an empty bed and sun streaming in through the window Dan has opened the curtains on. A quick look at his phone charging on the bedside table tells him he's slept in a little too long and he's only got about ten minutes until he needs to get up. 

So much for that rain check. 

Sighing, he throws back the covers and intends to get up before realising that he has ten minutes, an empty room, and some fairly insistent morning wood that hasn't quite got the message about the morning nearly being over. 

He settles back against the pillows of the bed, sheets still warm from where he and Dan had been pressed against each other. If he inhales a little, he can smell the scent of Dan's cologne on them. It's enough to make his dick twitch in his boxers. 

He trails a hand down his stomach. There's no time for teasing, and he's never gone in much for that anyway, so his hand is wrapped around himself before he has even taken a single breath. 

He sighs at how good it feels right from the start. It's been too long and the practised art of stroking himself with the exact pressure and speed he likes lights something sharp and hot in his belly. This will take no time at all. 

The thought that Dan could come back at any moment flashes through his mind for a second, but that only serves to send another jolt of pleasure rolling in his gut at the thought of Dan's disapproving glare, a raised eyebrow perhaps. He doesn't know what that says about him, but he really doesn't have any time to ponder it. He speeds up his hand, pre-come leaking from the tip of his cock instantly spread down the shaft by the movement of his hand. 

He stops only briefly to tug his boxers down around his thighs, exposing his heated flesh to the cold of the room. 

Once his hand is back around himself he lets out a grunt in satisfaction. He isn't vocal when he's alone, he isn't really when he's with Dan either save the occasional bit of dirty talk right into Dan's ear, but that's mostly just to watch Dan shiver and then the flush that creeps up his neck. Sometimes Dan will let out a little whining noise when Phil does that, especially if he trails his lips from whispering in his ear to mouthing down his neck.

Thinking about that causes Phil's hand to speed up some, squeezing around the head of his cock, short sharp tugs over the most sensitive part of himself. It isn't pretty, but it's efficient and quick and he's so close, so painfully close, that when the door to the room rattles and opens he lets out a loud noise of frustration. There's no time for him to move his hand but he feels his rising orgasm slam to a stop and it's fucking awful.

Dan enters the room, letting the door slam shut behind him. He has a grey cardboard tray with two Starbucks cups nestled in his hand and a brown paper bag with the green logo on it swinging beneath, held easily in one giant palm. He's got one headphone in his left ear that he tugs out as his eyes go wide at the sight of Phil. His mouth drops open and his tongue licks out at his bottom lip a little. 

"Err…" 

"Shit," Phil says, tugging on his underwear and looking a little abashed. 

"Having fun?" Dan mocks. 

"Fuck off." 

"Don't stop on my account." 

Dan moves to put the coffee down on the desk next to the tv, kicks off his slip-on trainers, and climbs on to the bed. He bends onto his knees, crawling cat-like and sensually upwards from the foot of the bed, eyes never leaving Phil's. He loves Dan like this, long limbs moving all fluid and smooth. His ass is in the air and Phil can see the sway of it in the reflection of the mirror. He has to close his eyes and rest his head back on the pillow, take a breath and try to compose himself. His skin still feels hot and he's tightly wound like he could go off at any minute.

Dan comes up to lay next to him, one elbow bent onto the pillow, his cheek resting on his hand. 

"Go on," he whispers, his voice low and rumbling. "Carry on."

Phil turns his head and opens his eyes to stare into the naked lust of Dan's gaze. This isn't new, exactly, they watched each other wank plenty in the early days, framed in a Skype window, silent and still lest they be overheard by their respective parents. But once they were finally able to get their hands on each other the practise had fallen to the wayside somewhat. So it isn't new, but it kind of feels like it is.

He holds the eye contact as he slides his hand, still wet from his own pre-come, back in to his underwear. Dan's eyes flick down to where Phil's hand has started to move, the rhythmic back and forth shifting the fabric of his boxers over and over.

"Fuck," Dan says. 

"We're going to be late," Phil replies. 

Dan doesn't say anything. He shifts instead, sitting up on his knees and reaching out to tug at Phil's waistband. He pulls slowly, revealing Phil's hand and cock like they are something to be savoured. He doesn't stop when they are out of the way, instead he slides them off Phil completely, slinging them over his shoulder so that they land somewhere unseen. 

He looks back then, taking in the sight of a fully naked Phil spread out before him. Phil should feel exposed, he should want to shy away from his boyfriend's assessing gaze but instead he feels attractive, worshipped. It's intoxicating. 

Dan hums a little as Phil moves his hand faster still. He's back in that groove now, climbing his way to release with perfect ease. He knows the dips and valleys of his own pleasure, the way to twist his hand just right and when to firm his grip into something tighter. 

With Dan watching it's less frantic. He's not making this about efficiency now, he's making it about the way Dan's chest heaves as he looks. How his own hand has drifted to the bulge forming in his sweatpants. 

Phil nods at him, "Do it." 

That's all it takes for Dan to break. His hand scrambles at his own trousers, pulling them down around his thighs. He isn't wearing anything under them and the thought that Dan had been outside like that makes Phil's thoughts spiral somewhere dark. 

Dan has his dick in his large hand and his thighs are straining as he thrusts against his palm. His movements are quick, Dan always touches himself almost too roughly, all stuttering movements followed by staccato breaths. 

"Oh my god," Phil says, only vaguely aware of the words leaving his mouth. He's close now, barreling towards climax at a speed that would shock him if he wasn't looking at the way Dan's face is scrunched up a bit. 

Dan groans, it drags out long and lingering as his hand picks up speed. His dick is flushed red and shiny-wet, slipping into the tunnel of his fingers with ease. 

"Ah!" Dan lets out a loud whine, his head tipping backwards to expose the long line of his neck. 

Somehow, it is the knowledge that Dan is no longer watching him, that he is distracted by the rising rush of his own pleasure, that tips Phil over the edge. 

He gasps, sucking in a breath and holding it as he comes suddenly. It's warm and wet spilling over his fingers and he can feel the thick pulse of his dick in his hand. When he gets a little dizzy from holding his breath he lets it out in a rush, panting as he comes down. 

He looks over to see Dan, face flushed, biting his bottom lip and making tight strained noises in his throat. 

He wipes his hand on hotel sheets they're going to leave soon and shifts to move closer. 

"You are so fucking hot," he says, running his hands up Dan's sides under his shirt. 

He gets to his knees and shuffles in close. He winds Dan's t-shirt around one hand, holding it out of the way so he can see how Dan's abdominal muscles shift and move as he rolls his hips. He wraps a hand around the back of Dan's neck and tips his mouth down a little to kiss him. 

It mostly misses. Their lips are just a touch away from slotting perfectly together and there is teeth and tongue and Dan moans into it. 

"Come for me, Dan." 

He leans back to watch. Dan doesn't come on command, of course he doesn't, and Phil didn't expect him to. But the words do force a full body shiver through Dan and he does drop his head to Phil's shoulder. His hand moves over his cock between them, jerking movements half fast, half slow and Phil recognises Dan is getting close. 

"F--" Dan grunts, tensing all over. 

Phil watches his stomach draw in and the muscle in his forearm strain and Dan is coming. His dick throbs in his grasp, come spurting from him to splatter against Phil's ribs, his hip, across the top of his thigh.

"You are--" Dan starts, flopping backwards onto the bed.

"Hm?" Phil asks, following suit.

"Mm. Good." 

Phil chuckles, stretching out his legs by pointing his toes. "Articulate." 

"Shut up." 

Phil smiles fondly and looks down at the absolute mess they've made of the bed and themselves. 

"I need to shower." 

"Uh huh." Dan says, his eyes closed. "There's coffee too. And pastries." 

Phil leans over and kisses him, quick, lips smacking as they pull apart. "This is the best morning." 

Dan nods, not opening his eyes. 

"We're going to be late, you realise?" Phil says, standing up, "and it's your fault." 

"I didn't start it," Dan argues, "if you think back, I think you'll find it was you that decided to rub one out without me as soon as you had the room to yourself. Rude." 

"So, really late then." Phil observes wryly, opening the door to the bathroom and flicking on the light. 

"Worth it," Dan calls after him, and Phil can't help but agree.


End file.
